When Fate Meets Fate
by sheluvssomebody
Summary: What happens when Hermione is tired of her overprotective boyfreind, Ron? Fate Meets Fate, and you'll never guess who she ends up with. Please review so I can put the next chappie up!
1. Shoot, she looks good

**Disclaimer:** Um. ring ring Hello? Ms. Rowling? Well, I was wondering if I could own the characters for Harry Po- click Hello? _Hellooo?_sigh! Dang it lost her again. The characters aren't mine. Oh yeah, and some of the plot. Um, maybe if I call from the pay phone she'll stop relying on that dang caller ID… Wait, how the heck did I get her cell number? WHOO HOO, I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER! I can threaten to reveal the number as long as she sets me up with Rupert Grint… Oh, YOU'RE still here. Right. Sorry. Um, yeah, some of the plot and all of the characters… Not mine. tear tear Oh yeah, and if you're extremely thick, I don't have her number and I have not nor will I in the future threaten Ms. Rowling for a date with one very cute actor.ahem Back to the story.

"Granger, _how _did you end up as Head Girl?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"Alright, because you obviously love hearing about me and my accomplishments, I'll go first," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. "Now _obviously_ I have the connections, and I get good grades, I'm a prefect, _and _I have an extra curricular activity."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, wondering what on _Earth_ Malfoy would do out of schoolwork.

"Merlin, Granger, and you're supposed to be _smart_. I'm in the bloody dueling club."

"Oh."

"You next, come on."

"Oh, basically the same reason as you. Well, except I'm not in the dueling club, but because I take several extra classes, I suppose it could count."

"My, aren't we boring."

"What's wrong with _my_ story?"

"I just told you. It's boring." He grinned.

"Whatever. Honestly, it's bad enough we have to be _living_ together just because we're Head Boy and Girl."

"Like I wanted to either," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, as intriguing as this conversation is, I have to unpack and then go off for a previous engagement."

"Oh, how cute, you're going to go on a date with Weasel." He said mockingly, not turning around.

She had not heard his comment, however, because she was already in her room unpacking. She had been very happy when Ron had finally made a move at the Burrow this summer, and she had gladly made a move back. And so they started dating, but this would be their first "official" date. She was deciding between wearing a more conservative outfit (jeans and a cute shirt) and an outfit that would make any guy drool. She chose the latter and packed away the rest of her clothes.

"Granger! Some time _today_, could you _please_ get out of the bathroom?"

"One more minute, Malfoy. Be patient!"

"I was being _patient_ a half hour ago!"

"Fine!"

Before he could say anything else, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in a black not-too-short-but-enough-to-make-them-drop-their-jaw skirt, and a red shirt that particularly hugged each and every curve that Draco now realized she had.

_Shoot,_ Draco thought as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, _she looks good._

Hermione walked through the hallway while hastening to put her earrings in. She smiled as she walked out of the room and said, "Don't wait up."

Although there wasn't many people around, a few guys _did_ happen to gape at her as she greeted Ron with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He immediately turned red. "Hermione, what are you wearing?"

She laughed slightly.

"A shirt and a skirt, silly."

"Well, next time could you not where something so... tight?"

She was annoyed at him for making a big deal out of it, but brushed it off and said, "Fine."

"Oi! You! Stop looking at my girlfriend! Merlin, Hermione, let's go and buy you a really big sweater or something!"

As the evening progressed, things didn't get much better. Ron acted possessive, and it seemed all he wanted to do is get her alone and to himself. Finally, when he sent a dirty look to another guy who wasn't even LOOKING at Hermione, Hermione said something.

"Ronald Weasley! _What _in Merlin's name is _wrong_ with you! Why are you all of a sudden acting like every guy on the face of the Earth wants to ask me out? If I liked any other guy, would I be here with you? And there is _nothing_ wrong with my outfit!"

He mumbled something about other guys looking at her the wrong way.

"What was that Ronald?"

"I _said_ I'm sorry! I just can't stand to see other guys looking at you that way! What is wrong with you, anyway?"

"What's wrong with _me? What's wrong with ME?_I can't take much more of this! Ron, I can't date someone who won't even let me dress the way I want or so much have a guy look at me. We're over." Hermione ran off, sobbing.

**A/N** Sorry it's so short! If I can get ONE review, then I'll update, ok? -Tay


	2. Hallways and Sobbing

Chapter Two- Hallways and Sobbing

Hermione couldn't believe that idiot. Why did he have to go off and have the big green monster come out? He was so stupid! Would he compliment her outfit, _nooo,_ he had to go off and be an overprotective brother!

That's when she realized it. Ron wasn't a boyfriend, he was a _brother._ It saddened Hermione deeply to realize this, and to realize she was on her knees in a hallway. She sobbed out of self-pity and decided she would take her sweet old time to get up when she heard a voice.

"Granger, are you going to be sitting there all day?"

Merlin, she looked beautiful, even when she was sobbing. Wait- sobbing!

"Granger, are you going to be sitting there all day?"

"Leave me alone!" She said with such concentrated hatred that even he, Draco Malfoy, was taken aback a little bit.

"So I take it your little date with the Weasel didn't go so well?" He said, not letting his emotions show.

"Did I not just say leave me alone?" She said deadly serious, with her wand pointed straight at Draco's throat.

_Shoot, she's so intoxicating when she's angry. Gah! Draco! Pull yourself together! _He mentally scolded himself and put together a response.

He smirked.

"Well, as much as I would love to mess with you furthermore, you already seem to be suffering enough."

It was her turn to smirk.

"Oh, has the 'Great Draco Malfoy' turned soft? Caring about someone _other_ than you?"

His face lost any color that he had had in his pale face.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Fine, just leave me alone, I'm going back to the dorm."

"Going back to cry over the Weasel and how your friendship will never be the same?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. _Oh no, _she thought, _the stupid, arrogant, cute idiot had to make me think of that. Wait, cute? _

Her thoughts were interrupted as he said, "Granger, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She hadn't been aware that tears were falling down her face again. He offered her a hand so she could stand up, and she took it.

"Come on, then," she said, "Let's get back to the dorm."

As they walked back, Draco tried to get her to stop crying. He hated making her cry.

"You know, he really just is an idiot."

"Oh, and of course _you _would think that, Malfoy." She replied coldly.

"No, I mean, he would have to be an idiot to mess something up with you. Uh, that quickly I mean. He would have to be an idiot to mess up a relationship that quickly."

"I understand Ma-" she stopped herself, "Draco."

A few days had passed, and Draco and Hermione were on good terms. He wouldn't call her mudblood, but he couldn't bring himself to call her Hermione. It was the same for her. No more calling him ferret, but Draco seemed a bit… weird. She wasn't ready for that step, but Hermione still could remember how much better she had felt when his ice grey eyes met with hers and he gave her comforting words. He had also been doing- well, _nice_ things for her like sneaking her a little bit of food from dinner and placing it on the table between their rooms. He had still felt bad about making her feel worse by making her cry again in the hallway, so when ever Weasel would come by he would tell him that he had no idea, and couldn't care less, where she was.

Hermione felt she had to say something to Ma-Draco. She would call him Draco. Hermione felt she had to say something to _Draco_.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

It took a moment to sink in until- Crap. Now he was bloody attracted to her.

**A/N** Sorry, the chappie was short again! Again, more reviews, the faster I am motivated to write more chapters! -Tay


	3. Feelings Going Round and Round

**A/N** Sorry I took a while to update.. Hope the length makes up for it!

Chapter Three of When Fate Meets Fate

After Draco had gotten over the initial shock of Hermione giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, things had gone back to normal. Although Hermione and he weren't on the friendliest of terms, they were a lot nicer to each other. The relationship they had was sort of conditional. They liked to do little things that they knew would completely make the other mad (for example, when Hermione was in the shower and heard Draco yelling at her to hurry up, she would purposely take a little bit longer while humming to herself), but not even Draco could mistake the sort of warm feeling he got when he saw Hermione smile because of him. It was something he wasn't used to, something he was sure he hadn't given other people. Hermione appreciated him getting himself dinner, and "accidentally" ordering too much food and saying, "If you really want my _leftovers"_ even though he would have a smirk bordering on a real smile on his face.

It was nice.

Hermione had been dreading this day. It was the day where she would go back to sitting at the table with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Although she really didn't feel like it, she knew it had to come. To her surprise (and relief) Ron wasn't there. She took a deep breath, held her books tight, and walked over to the table.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said. Then it sunk in. "_Hermione?_ Where have you been? I felt like I haven't seen you in days!"

"Yeah, I haven't really felt up to going around the school for dinner lately."

Before Harry could comment, Ginny spoke up, "Hermione, we were starting to get really worried about you. Ron's been looking for you like mad. I understand you running from him, but why _us_?"

"So you know, then? That I broke up with Ron?"

"What? He told _us_ that he broke up with _you._"

"Well, he lied."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Hermione, you have to understand that Ron is just really bad when it comes to relationships… He just… Well, quite frankly I think there are no words to describe how much he really sucks at relationships, but you gotta believe me, it was unintentional whatever he did."

This made Hermione a little angry, but chose her tone in a voice that didn't quite cover her anger, but made it clear she wasn't mad at Ginny.

"He made it _quite clear_ that what he was doing was intentional, all right."

"Did he try something on you?" Harry spoke up suddenly.

Hermione was surprised.

"Harry, _no_. Besides, if he did, I would have hexed him into the next universe. No, he was just being _so overprotective_ and just was being completely ridiculous."

"Hermione, Ron is _always_ overprotective."

"Ginny, he yelled at some poor 5th year who was looking in a completely other direction for ogling at me."

"Ah. Well, you should really stay friends."

"Oh no, Ginny, I wasn't planning on it." She said sarcastically. Of _course _she wanted to stay friends. It just was never the same without Ron.

Suddenly, an owl flew in and landed right in front of Hermione.

It was from Ron. The handwriting was even sloppier than usual, and she could tell he had had some trouble attaching it to Pig.

_Hermione-_

_Meet me in front of the school fountain._

_Ron_

This really made Hermione mad. He had _no right_ to just demand that she go there right this minute. There hadn't been a please, a thank you, or _anything_ in the letter. She let it go as she gathered her things and said she'd see everyone later.

Hermione was so nervous. This would be her first meeting with Ron since they broke up, and she didn't want to get back together, but she wanted to stay friends.

_I sure hope Ron is acting rational_, she thought as she reached the school fountain.

"Hello, Hermione." His words almost went together in a slur.

"Ron, before you say anything else, I want to say that I don't want to get back together with you, but I still want to be friends with you." She said as she had rehearsed in her mind what seemed like hundreds of times.

"HEY! You just need to SHUT UP. _Don't give me any of that "I want to stay friends crap_!"

"Ron, have you been _drinking_?"

"SO WHAT if I HAVE been drinking? You gonna go tell Harry and he'll go off and defend you, just like every bloody other person in the world! Oh no, but he'll work extra hard for _you_."

"RON! First of all, you are NOT allowed to be drinking on school grounds much less get DRUNK, and why on EARTH would he work extra hard to protect ME?"

"BULL! I _know _you've gone off and cheated on me with him!"

"Ronald Weasley! You and I BOTH _know_ that we don't like each other like that! HONESTLY, it was bad enough when Rita Skeeter was at it, now you? I can't believe you!"

"Oh, you can't believe _me_. Like it's the first time."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice icy cold and eyes about to spill over with tears.

"I also happen to know that you don't trust me!"

"Why would you say something like that?" The anger gone from her voice now, she was getting hurt. "You were the one who wouldn't let boys look at me. YOU were the one who was so cowardly that you couldn't trust yourself without getting drunk. You, Ronald Weasley, are a horrible, horrible person."

This took him aback for a moment.

"So?"

"So I don't think," a tear slid down her face, "I don't think I want to see you ever again."

Hermione sadly started walking back to the hall while Ron threw mindless insults at her, and she started to cry and run as she got inside.

While she was running, Hermione thought, _Why is he such an idiot? Does he feel so insecure about himself that he thinks that the only reason I would dump him is because I like another guy?_ She wiped away another tear and ignored the stares as she slowed down in front of the portrait to the Head's dorm.

She was still running with her sleeve over her eyes when she walked straight into something large. Large, and muscular? Wait, what? She moved her sleeve to find one very surprised, but oddly not angry, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" She answered coldly.

Draco paused for a minute when she hit him with her cinnamon eyes, which usually so bright and intelligent, looked now upset and full of loathing, and as though she had been crying.

"Uh, what I mean is, what happened to you? You're a bloody mess!" _Way to insult the girl while she's already crying, Draco_ a voice said in his head.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it really sucks when there's a person in front of you crying, and you can't do anything about it." He said softly.

"Oh."

"You know, I'm not just 'the heartless Draco Malfoy'."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, everybody says your family is stuck up, and of course Harry and Ron hate you, but trust me, I know how it is to be judged by your family, or rather, your blood."

He hadn't really thought about it. He was always taking out his anger on people like her and calling them mudbloods, simply because he was expected to from his family.

"I'm sorry."

If not anything else, _that _broke her.

"You're _what_?"

"I said, _I'm sorry_." He said with a pained expression on his face.

Her eyes filled up with tears again. She was so tired of crying. She was so tired of feeling mad, happy, sad, and then repeating the process. Then Malfoy chooses NOW to go off and bloody apologize? _I think NOT!_ She thought. _Aw, crap. Did I just make her cry_ againDraco thought.

"You, of all people, choose NOW to apologize? I can't believe you!"

"Of course not," he said sarcastically, "because you are the great Hermione Granger, protector of all that is intelligent and smart, and I am Draco Malfoy the sworn enemy of the golden trio."

"I'm sorry." It was her turn to apologize. "It's just that…"

"Just that _what_?"

"No one has ever said that to me before." She was sobbing freely now.

"It's always, 'but Hermione' never, 'I'm sorry'. And when they finally DO say it, it's taken them so much time it doesn't mean anything!" She said, now sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you so much."

He felt so warm, so nice, his steel grey eyes looking into her cinnamon brown eyes. She felt so thankful that she finally had someone as understanding in her life. She couldn't believe it that she could like someone so much. Like? Although thoughts like, "No, it can't be that way" would enter her mind, for now she would cry all she wanted, and he wouldn't make fun of her. For now, he would say things to comfort her. For now, he would feel so happy inside that he had made a person feel _good _for once.

**A/N **Wow that chappie went by fast although it was my longest yet! Please review even though you already have, keep reviewing! Also, my disclaimer in the first chapter goes for the entire series just so you know! -Tay


	4. I told you So

Chapter four of When Fate Meets Fate

**A/N** Just so you guys know, I had some serious writer's block lately, even though I have most of this planned out, I just haven't felt like writing lately, so it took me a while. Sorry. THANKS TO KARA, ASHLEY, AND CATHERINE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! EXTRA LOVE TO KARA FOR THE HELP W/ THE SPELL!

ahem

Back to the story.

Life would never be normal again after that night. Draco and Hermione were friendly with each other, Hermione wasn't talking with Ron, Ginny, being Ron's sister, felt a little bad, but tried to avoid him. Harry, being Ron's best friend for years, felt some guilt and decided not to take sides, although truthfully, he was leaning a little more toward Hermione, and was trying to help Ron to get his life together.

Ron, who had had a major hangover the next day, didn't remember a thing and told people that Hermione was a liar, cheater, and couldn't be trusted. He started chasing after Lavender later that week, who said she wasn't exactly "turned on" by a drunken idiots whistling at her.

But besides that, things were COMPLETELY normal.

Hermione was sitting in the Head common room finishing up her homework when she heard frustrated screams across the room.

She rolled her eyes and a smile crossed her lips.

"Having trouble, Draco?"

"Shut up, Granger."

She put on her "pouting" face.

"Aw, come on Draco, I was just messing with you. Now, what are you having trouble with?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I, uh, I…"

"Sounds like you can't think of a rea-son!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"ARRGH."

"Very pirate-like, Draco."

"What?"

"Pirate- it's a… Oh, forget it, what's the problem?"

"Fine. I'm having trouble with this charm! It's impossible! No matter what I do, it just won't WORK."

"Have you looked up the pronunciation, proper motion, visualizing and such?"

"_What_?"

"Here, I'll help you. Ok, what spell are you working on, and what is it supposed to do?"

"The spell is Daphnacus, and it's supposed to make the food you are concentrating on appear. It's apparently used for wizards and witches who are in desperate need of food."

He smirked.

"Ok, show me."

"What?"

"Show me how you keep doing it."

"_Daphnacus_." He flicked his wand.

Hermione suppressed her smile as she saw exactly what went wrong.

"Ok, come here, this is how it should be done. _Daphnacus_."

A hot cup of tea appeared in front of her.

"How did you do that? I did it _exactly _the same way."

"Ah, but there's where you're wrong."

"WHAT?"

"Ok, come here."

He did.

"Close your eyes. Now, what food are you trying to conjure up?"

"A glass of pumpkin juice."

"Ok, now, concentrate on that glass. Now, say the incantation!"

"Daphnacus!"

An empty glass showed up before them.

"CRAP!"

"NO, Draco, don't you see? You did it!"

"Yeah, but I forgot the bloody pumpkin juice!"

Just as he said that, some pumpkin juice started to overflow from the glass.

Hermione quickly said a drying spell.

"Ok, good, now let's try something a little more.. complicated."

"Ok."

"Try… A sandwich."

He did it no problem.

"Ok, now try something off the top of your head."

It took him a while, but a moment later he said, "_Daphnacus!_" and a raw chicken appeared.

"Um, try _cooking _it."

A moment later, the chicken appeared to be cooked and just when Draco touched it, the chicken decided to blow up.

Draco was left with the most hilarious face you would ever see. EVER.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever be able to stop laughing.

"Oh, you think this is FUNNY? I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"Wha- wha- what do you th-think you can do?" Hermione said between laughs.

He had been hoping she would ask him that.

"I can do this."

The little chicken legs started coming at Hermione. This made her laugh harder.

"Only one way to shut you up then, Granger."

"What's that, Draco?"

He gave her a full on kiss on the lips. It was so sweet, so full. Draco had wanted to do it for so long, and by the way Hermione kissed, he guessed that she had, too. Hermione _had_ wanted this for so long. They layed on the ground for a moment, caught up in the moment. Then, Draco stood up, and said, "I told you so."

**A/N** That sentence that said, "But besides that, things were COMPLETELY normal." was a joke and I decided to explain that to all those people who are as blonde as me and cannot detect sarcasm in writing. Ha. Again, no reviews no chappies. So come on people, I don't care if you've reviewed before or not. REVIEW!


	5. Sorry

HEY! Sorry, but this is an author's note.

Seeing as no one is bothering to give me a review but

Evilbunnywithcheese

BottomsUp2Rupert

Iheartrupxox

Rupismylove

And I know them, so it doesn't count, I won't be continuing the story, unless I get a review from some people OTHER than them. School is coming up, and so if I have no reason to be writing, I won't. So sorry to all those people who won't be reading the rest of it, if you put in a review or two I'll update.


	6. You Forgot 'Arrogant Prat'

OH MY GOSH GUYS, you really DO respond to threats! When I went to check my email this morning I had FIVE reviews waiting for me and I had JUST POSTED the last chapter last night. You guys made me happy. So, just for all my LOVELY reviewers, here's the next chapter, and same deal- no reviews, no chapter.

_That was incredible_, Hermione thought. _Wait, should I think of Draco in that way? Obviously he was the one to kiss_ me_, but still, I don't know what I feel towards him._

Hermione was lying on her bed wondering what had just happened between the two.

_Why did I do it?_ Draco thought, _WHY, oh WHY did I kiss her? Now she'll never like me the same way I like her. Well, might as well brush it off as an excuse to shut her up._

Draco was sitting at a desk in his Head Boy dorm, which was decorated accordingly to his house, Slytherin. He didn't spend too much time in his room, so he didn't really care that much about the fact that he was terrified of snakes (eh, not all slytherins have to like snakes, and he was one of them).

_Gah, I have to go out there sometime, _He thought as he got up and went to dinner.

Hermione, meanwhile, had fallen asleep.

Draco searched the room for Hermione with his eyes. _Did I disgust her that much that she lost her appetite?_ _Nah, she's probably off studying somewhere… _He smiled as he thought of the way her face was when she was really concentrating and oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

Draco finished up eating and went back to his dorm to do his homework.

_Morning already?_ Hermione thought as her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up sleepily as she checked what time it was… 1:30 AM?

_That can't be right!_ She thought as she tried to remember what had happened before she went to sleep. She thought for a moment and then she thought, _Oh. Well, I might as well go to the kitchen to get a snack- I'm starving!_

She got out of bed and started to walk out when she saw Draco, asleep, on the couch with a few papers on the table and a book on his chest. She started to walk out when she heard him stir.

"Granger, where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to get a snack. I didn't eat dinner, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go get a snack from the kitchen. You can just go back to sleep." She started to walk out again.

"Wait.." Draco said, still sleepy.

"What, Draco?"

"Let me come."

"_What_?"

"Let me come to the kitchen with you. Studying always makes me hungry."

"Alright."

They started walking down the hallway.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Where _is _the kitchen?"

Hermione laughed. _Oh, that laugh_, Draco thought.

"You'll see."

"Ok."

A few moments passed when Hermione spoke.

"Draco, why did you kiss me?"

He was silent.

"Ok, we can talk about it later."

He mumbled something.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said… Thanks." He said slightly louder.

"You're welcome."

After that, the walk to the kitchen wasn't so awkward. They talked about how Professor Sprout was assigning a ridiculous amount of homework and research about Purple-Skinned Plenfans- Why they're purple, and how do they turn the Betiles inside-out so they can eat them.

When Hermione reached the portrait she started reaching for the pear she was supposed to tickle, but she couldn't reach!

"What are you trying to _do_, Granger?"

"Tickle the pear!" She said impatiently.

He stepped right behind her so they were touching and he tickled the pear. The portrait opened.

"Well, that's certainly an… _interesting_ way to open up to the kitchen."

"Hey, _I _didn't figure out how to do it…"

"Ha. I find that hard to believe."

"No, really, it was Fred and George!"

"Oh, those Weasley brothers."

"Yes."

They walked into the room and as Draco started to say something about how massive the kitchen was, Hermione gave him a shocked expression.

"What did I do THIS TIME, Granger?"

"You just said "Weasley" without putting in an insult!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, maybe I did, but it's only because I'm tired!"

"_Sure,_ Draco." She was beaming with happiness and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?" She was even more flustered now!

"Yes, I find it funny to watch you get really worked up over something meaningless." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Hermione ignored that comment as she got an apple out from a cupboard and took a bite. Draco got an orange and started peeling it.

As Draco looked down peeling his orange, Hermione couldn't break her stare away from him. She knew her feelings toward him now. Most people would see the stuck-up snob that he tended to show on the outside. His own peel. Yes, he was very much like that orange. The peel was thick and a little acidic, but once you got past that, there was a sweet and soft center. The _main_ part of him that he protects with his peel.

He must have noticed her staring when he said, "Oh, you like what you see."

"Nope, just deep in thought."

"You KNOW you were thinking about me."

"Yep."

"What?"

She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I find it funny to watch you get really worked up over something meaningless." She was smiling-laughing at the same time.

"Payback sucks."

"Yeah, it does, Draco."

"When did you become so evil?"

"When did you start being able to talk about the Weasleys and not make an insult?"

"Point taken."

"Draco, are you going to tell me why you kissed me?"

"Fine."

"Well, start."

"I..uh…Got caught up in the moment and figured out a way to make you shut up."

"Oh." She couldn't mask her disappointment.

"But I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"You wouldn't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I mean, you're smart, and helpful, too-bloody-Gryffindoring-NICE, and you aren't too judgmental."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you wouldn't mind kissing me again."

"No!"

"Good answer."

"What?"

"Well, any guy I would like would have to be somewhat sweet, smart, and wouldn't go off kissing other girls because they asked him to."

"Did you just say you liked me?"

"What if I did?" She asked indifferently,

"Then I'd have to ask you to go out with me, because I like you also."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then _yes,_ I do like you Draco." She went over to him and gave him a long kiss that said she was in no rush to do anything or go anywhere, that there was no other place they'd rather be than in that very spot. Hermione put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

Hermione had to be the one to break away. She rested her head on his chest.

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

"I'm really tired."

"Ok."

"And Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with me?"

"You idiot."

He put a grin on his face.

"You forgot 'arrogant prat'"

"Yeah, well, _I'm tired_."

They walked back to the dorm, hand in hand.

**A/N** I was gonna make a lil cliché thing about how hermione is an apple and draco's an orange, you have to get through the orange's peel first, which is a little acidic, but then you get to the sweet, soft interior. The apple you can just bite into, it has a certain image, but behind that thin peel is so much more. I decided it was TOO cliché. I DON'T CARE WHO YA ARE, REVIEW! No reviews, no chapters.


	7. Tromelys

**Disclaimer:** Um. ring ring Hello? Ms. Rowling? Well, I was wondering if I could own the characters for Harry Po- click Hello? _Hellooo?_sigh! Dang it lost her again. The characters aren't mine. Oh yeah, and some of the plot. Um, maybe if I call from the pay phone she'll stop relying on that dang caller ID… Wait, how the heck did I get her cell number? WHOO HOO, I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER! I can threaten to reveal the number as long as she sets me up with Rupert Grint… Oh, YOU'RE still here. Right. Sorry. Um, yeah, some of the plot and all of the characters… Not mine. tear tear Oh yeah, and if you're extremely thick, I don't have her number and I have not nor will I in the future threaten Ms. Rowling for a date with one very cute actor.ahem Back to the story.

HEY! I'M REALLY SORRY!! I know it's been months since I've put in a chapter, and to all the fans, here you are, it only took this long because I left the plot on another computer so it took me a few months to get back to it.

HERE YOU ARE!

As Hermione woke up the following morning, she found herself in a good mood. Had she really done what she thought last night? Was it just a dream? She glanced at her clock. 7:45! _Oh no,_ she thought, _I'm running late for breakfast!_

Hermione quickly put on her robes as quickly as possible, muttered a spell that fixed her hair into a ponytail, and took off running to the great hall. She noticed that Draco's books were already gone, meaning he had already left. _How could I be so stupid, forgetting to turn on my alarm clock?!_ _Oh yeah._ She remembered again why she had neglected to turn it on. After coming back from the kitchen, she had simply said goodnight to Draco. Draco. _What_ was she going to say to Ginny? _Oh Merlin, _she thought, _what am I going to say to Harry? To Ron?_

Hermione rubbed her temples as she came to the Great Hall only to find no one there. _Oh, crap,_ Hermione thought, banging her head against the wall. Today was Saturday. No classes, of course. _But there is,_ she remembered with a smile, _Hogsmeade_.

She ran back to the dorm to change into some regular muggle clothes that she had always found more comfortable (and complementing to her figure, she might add). She slipped into a fitted shirt, sweatshirt and jeans. She also put on a layer of natural-looking make-up that Ginny had given her for her past birthday and prayed that she had put it on correctly.

While going to Hogsmeade, Hermione found herself becoming increasingly nervous to see Draco. Was he really going to be happy to see her in _public_? Somehow, Hermione doubted it.

Hermione walked through Hogsmeade looking around nowhere in particular when Ginny spotted her.

"Hermione Granger!" she screamed.

Hermione jumped.

"Ginny, are you_ trying _to give me a heart attack?"

"Are you wearing that make-up I bought you?! When did you start wearing clothes that actually fit you?!"

Hermione blushed.

"Yes, I happen to be wearing the make-up you gave me, and don't be silly, all my clothes fit me."

"Not like those." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" said Hermione with a little bit of impatience.

"Oh, right," Ginny said, "Harry's been mad looking for you. Once you find him and he tells you whatever it is he needs to, you better get your skinny butt back here so you can tell me why the revelation has come to you that you should look like a _girl_ today."

Hermione laughed and said that she would, and wasn't long before she spotted Draco buying a coffee from a small shop, looking indifferent, but calm. She looked at the reflection from the glass. _Not bad_, she smirked. _Merlin, _she thought,_ Draco's rubbing off on me!_

Draco caught her gaze and quickly, but nonchalantly as ever, came out the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, "let's go."

"Go where?" Hermione inquired, confused.

"You'll see." He smirked.

It was a long walk, but as they were passing the Shrieking Shack Hermione had to ask, "_Where _are we _going_?" They walked a little further into the forest, which looked beautiful in the early winter sun. They came across a path that seemed to have been made only earlier that morning, to a clearing where a very interesting creature seemed to be waiting.

Hermione gasped.

"It's a tromely!"

"Is there _anything_ you don't know?" he asked in disbelief.

"How did you get one?"

"I have my connections."

The tromely was a magical creature resembling a baby Colobus monkey that was amazingly quick, and also had mind powers that lifted or morphed things to their will. They were also incredibly rare.

"Draco," Hermione began, "thank you so much!"

"Don't think anything of it." Draco said, grinning. "That's only part one of our trip here, anyways."

"Part _one_?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Just follow me."

Draco and Hermione's new tromely went down a path to a clearing where a beautiful lake and a table were waiting.

"It's-" Hermione started as Draco cut in.

"Breathtaking?" Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded.

"Draco," Hermione said, looking at the ground, "what is everyone going to think?"

"About what?" he asked.

"Us. Up until a few days or so ago, we were enemies. What about Crabbe and Goyle? Oh, Merlin, what about _Harry_?"

"What about them? As far as Crabbe and Goyle are concerned, they'll do pretty much anything to make sure no one makes any trouble for us. And as for Potter, if I know anything about you, it's that you make a pretty impressive persuasion."

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." She answered as she snuggled into his chest bye the lake and the tromely climbed into their lap.

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day going through the Hogsmeade shops, much to the suspicion of everyone else. Hermione bought food and toys for her tromely, which she called Roger (for reasons oblivious to Draco), who followed them around all day.

As Hermione and Draco headed back to Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help but feel completely happy. What a great day it had been! And now, they got to go back to their dorm! Hermione felt confident that nothing could break her happiness.

That's why it was that much worse to find a certain redhead waiting on the lawn by Hogwarts with an infuriated expression on his face.

HEY! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, I PROMISE!!! THERE'S SOME SERIOUS PLOT THAT NEEDS TO GET OUT THERE!

-sheluvssomebody!

Oh, and by the way, if you're the last person to give me a review by Saturday, January 6th 2007, I'll send you half the next chapter the day before I post the entire chapter, just leave your e-mail address! SO REVIEW!


End file.
